


Snape's Secret

by vampiregirl93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Multi, Quidditch, Quidditch World Cup, Ravenclaw, Secrets, Slytherin, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiregirl93/pseuds/vampiregirl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has one. Some greater than others. But what could possibly be Severus Snape's secret? Even Hogwarts Headmaster Dumbledore doesn't know what it is. This is one secret that Professor Snape just might take to the grave with him.</p><p>DO NOT READ! BEING REWRITTEN!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape's Secret

  _"Goodbye," I said smiling up at the man who's been my father for as long as I can remember._

 

_I don't know my real family. Never met them. All I know is that my last name is Prince, or at least that's what was left with me on a note when I was left on the doorstep._

 

_"Do you always have to wear your hear like that," Xenophillius ask as he brushed the light blonde strand of hair out of my face._

 

 _I've never called him_ Father _or_ Dad _simply because he's never tried to be my dad in a sense._

 

_"What's wrong with my hair," I asked looking up at him upset. "Nothing Arya," he said quickly, "I just want to know why you don't keep it your natural color."_

 

_"Maybe one day," I said before looking over my shoulder at the sound of the train whistle, "but I've got to go. I'll see you for Christmas. Tell Luna I'll miss her!"_

 

_I turned and ran towards the train, all my things already on board so that all I had to do was find a place to sit._

 

_Seemed simple enough but as I was new and a first year, it was easier said than done._

 

_I walked through the train, looking into compartments and hoping to find one empty. Or at least empty enough where I could sit._

 

_I peered into this one compartment, seeing two boys sitting inside._

 

_Just from a glance I could see that they were twins._

 

_"Excuse me," I said nervously as I stood at their opened door. Instantly, the two stopped their talking and looked over to me._

 

_"Hello there," one said beaming up at me. "Hello," the other said a second later._

 

_"Would it be okay if I join you both," I asked before looking over my shoulder when I heard a noise, "seems there's no room anywhere else."_

 

_I watched as the two looked to each other before looking back at me and smiling. "Sure," they said together in unison._

 

_"Thanks," I said before walking into the compartment and sitting down._

 

_"I'm Fred," the one next to me said holding his hand out. "And I'm George," the other one said also holding his hand out as well._

 

_"Arya," I said as I shook Fred's then George's hand._

 

_"Well Arya–," George said looking at me. "–which house do you think you'll be sorted in?"_

 

_"How'd you know I was a first year," I asked but not really confused. It probably wasn't that hard to guess. "Never seen you before on the train–," Fred said smiling. "–and just a lucky guess," George finished._

 

_"I'll take whichever house I'm sorted into," I said smiling before looking past the two and out the window as the train continued to zoom down the tracks towards my new home for the year._

 

* * *

 

_I stood near the front with the group of first years, waiting for when we'd be sorted into our houses. I could see Fred and George at one table, but looked back at the front when the professor who'd met us out in the hallway started to speak again._

 

_"When I call your names," she said as she unrolled the parchment with our names on it, "you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."_

 

_I watched as she lifted up this worn out looking witches hat before looking to the parchment again. "Hermione Granger," she called out._

 

_I watched as the girl with the curly hair from beside me took a deep breath before walking up slowly to the stool and taking a seat._

 

_I glared at the two boys in front of me when the red head said something rude. "Shush," I said, causing the two to look at me. I turned my attention back to the front in time to hear what the hat had to say._

 

_"Gryffindor," it shouted just before the professor pulled it off of Hermione's head and she walked off to the table that was cheering for its new arrival._

 

_"Arya Prince," she read off, hat still in hand. Taking a deep breath, I began to make my way up to the stool for my turn._

 

_As I sat down, I felt the hat placed onto my head and waited to see just what it had to say in regards to where I'd be placed._

 

_I sat and waited, wondering what it was going to say. "Ah you are wise beyond your years," it finally spoke, "you have a love for experimenting. Something you'd gained from the family you live with."_

 

_I stayed quiet, didn't know what to say about the things it'd said. "You've begun to wonder things," it continued, "the sign of a growing mind. But where to put you?" I didn't know the houses. I would've been happy in any of them._

 

_"RAVENCLAW," it shouted finally._

 

_Smiling, I made my way to the cheering table. As I sat down, I looked around the room before my eyes landed on the familiar red headed twins I met on the train._

 

"Arya wake up," a voice shouted, jerking me awake as a set of hands shook my shoulders. "Go away," I grumbled out as I tried to shoo away the hands that were on my shoulders, "I'm trying to sleep."

 

"But _Arya_ ," the voice whined, "the Quidditch World Cup starts today! You're leaving in an hour! Get up."

 

I jerked awake after that. I loved Quidditch, after all I was a player on my house team. I was one of three chasers. 

 

"Alright I'm up," I said looking over to find that it was a grinning Luna who'd woken me up. 

 

"Good," she said giggling before skipping out of my room. 

 

Shaking my head, I couldn't help but smile. Getting up, I got dressed and made sure my bag was packed before making my way into the kitchen with Luna and Xenophillius. 

 

"About time you wake up," Xenophillius said looking up at my entrance, "thought for sure you were going to sleep through 422nd Quidditch World Cup match."

 

"You know better than that," I said smiling before grabbing an apple. "Still going back with your friends to their place for the remainder of summer," he asked as I sat down next to Luna. 

 

"Yeah," I said clearing my mouth of apple, "meeting them at their house and going to the match then going back to the Burrow until school starts back."

 

"Got everything packed then," Xenophillius asked before sitting in front of me. " _Yes_ ," I said laughing, "sometimes you make it hard to forget you're not my _real_ father." 

 

I watched as he went silent, a sad and distant look in his eyes before he fully focused on me again. "What is it," I asked before a small warm smile made its way onto his face. 

 

"I haven't noticed it before," he said looking at me, "but you've been wearing your hair back to your normal color. When did that happen?"

 

"I don't know," I said with a shrug, "I still keep it like yours and Luna's mostly back at school." "She's lying," Luna said grinning evily at me, "she let's it be her normal color at school. _Especially_ around Harry Potter and his friends."

 

"Good," Xenophillius said looking at her before looking at me, "you _should_ wear you're hair at its normal color. Let your school mates get to know who _you_ are. Not who you're pretending to be."

 

"And now I think it's time for me to leave," I said finishing my apple before standing to my feet. 

 

"You're under 17," Luna shouted after me, "how do you expected to get there?"

 

"Mr. Weasley should be here any minute," I called out just before there was a knock at the door. I looked to it before looking to Luna and Xenophillius. " _See_ ," I grinned before running to my room and grabbing my things. 

 

As I came back with my stuff, Xenophillius and Mr. Weasley were standing in the kitchen chatting. 

 

"Ah Arya there you are," Mr. Weasley said smiling when he noticed me, "ready to go?"

 

"Yes sir," I said, my grin growing as I said goodbye to Luna and Xenophillius. Telling Luna I'd see her at school, I walked out of the house with Mr. Weasley. 

 

When we got outside, Mr. Weasley held out his hand for me to take. "You know the routine by now," he said as I took his hand. 

 

Nodding, I held on tightly to his offered hand and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I realized we'd apparated into the den of the Burrow. 

 

"Arya there you are sweetheart," Mrs. Weasley said walking around the corner to seem me standing there next to her husband. "Hello Mrs. Weasley," I said smiling, "is Hermione here yet?"

 

"I'm off to get her now," Mr. Weasley said from beside me seconds before he disappeared into thin air. "The others should be down for breakfast soon," Mrs. Weasley said before motioning for me to follow her towards the kitchen. 

 

Before I made it two steps out of the den, two _very_ familiar voices rang out to me. "Arya–," Fred said as he and his brother's head appeared over the banister. "–you made it," George finished for his twin, "we figured you would've arrived last night." 

 

"No I wanted to spend one more night with Luna," I said before getting wrapped between the two Weasleys. 

 

"Alright you two move over," another voice said, "I want to see her too." 

 

"Ginny," I said smiling as the youngest Weasley came into view. 

 

"Why on _earth_ did you become friends with those two idiots in the first place," she asked laughing as I wrapped her into a hug. 

 

"I wonder that myself sometimes," I said laughing while looking over her shoulder at the twins. 

 

"Aw that hurts Arya," they said at the same time while looking like what I had said hurt them. 

 

"You'll get over it," Hermione said, popping up with Mr. Weasley behind the two. 

 

"Ah Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley said having heard her arrival, "would you be a dear and go wake up the two still asleep upstairs and tell them that breakfast is ready?"

 

"Of course," she said smiling at Mrs. Weasley before running up the stairs to the room Ron and Harry were obviously still sleeping in. 

 

"So Arya–," Fred said smiling as he stood on my left. "–you ready for the Quidditch World Cup," George said from my right. 

 

"Of course," I said grinning before following the twins and Ginny into the dinning room to wait for Harry, Hermione, and Ron to join us. 


End file.
